This invention relates generally to illuminated walking canes and more particularly to a multi-function walking cane for lighting a user's way in the dark.
Prior art discloses many devices which incorporate illuminating means into umbrellas, batons, bicycle safety poles, signal lights, or the like. However, none of these devices may be used as a cane, with or without a light or visible signal beacon.
Another group of prior inventions, such as U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,624 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,650 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,519 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,429 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,544
generally teach walking canes which include beacon means for being seen by e.g. motorists. These devices, varying primarily in specific structure, are intended not to light the user's way, but merely as a beacon to warn others of the user's presence in the dark.
Still another group of prior art inventions teaches multi-function canes or walking sticks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,780 discloses an illuminated umbrella and walking stick which includes a unique light-energizing means, that being a spring switch at the lower ground-contacting end of that walking stick. Whenever the user presses the lower end of the stick against the ground, the light will shine. A portion of this stick is removable from both ground pressure switch and hand knob to provide a separate flashlight or torch. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,881 is disclosed a combination user light source signal cane and lighted beacon at the lower end. However, a complex structure reflects light sideways from a beacon while allowing a portion of the light to escape longitudinally from the lower end of the cane for lighting objects.
A third group of walking canes or sticks discloses specific structures for providing light for use in the dark by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,190 to Giaimo teaches a cane having a forwardly-facing light source near the lower end of the cane for casting a light beam across the ground forward of the user. The switch is positioned low for foot access. Barnes et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,469 discloses a lighted walking cane which includes a downwardly-aimed light bulb housing opening positioned high along the cane just down from the curved handle. A switch just above controls bulb illumination out of the housing aperture forward and down from the user casting a beam onto the ground to light the user's way. And in U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,346, Beatty teaches a light for canes or umbrellas which disperses light sideways out of a plurality of apertures near the distal end of the shaft. In umbrella form, this light is cast over the top of the opened umbrella. In cane form, the light is cast horizontally and 360 degrees about the longitudinal axis of the cane across the ground. The switch is adjacent the handle. Generally, these canes emit less than a desirable amount of light to illuminate the user's way.
The present invention discloses a multi-function walking cane which may cast light forward of the user and may also serve as a beacon signal. In the preferred embodiment, the light source is an elongated longitudinal fluorescent tube. The light source includes a lens, having a raised bulbous-like cross-sectional shape for improved increased light dispersion. The lower part of the cane may be detached to function independently as an elongated light stick. Battery power (D.C.) is housed in the lower cane part.